


【JPJA】编号0109

by huanhe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Just a fairy tale, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: Jared是一名花店店主。他于某个深夜在花店门口拾到了一块自己遗失多年的拼图。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	【JPJA】编号0109

*大概算是一个清汤寡水的无聊童话（？）瞎扯架空。有纯属捏造的废土设定。一切都是胡言乱语。  
*我流扯淡。私设如山。流水账。重度OOC。重度OOC。请注意避雷。

Summary：Jared是一名花店店主。他于某个深夜在花店门口拾到了一块自己遗失多年的拼图。

这个故事说来话长。简而言之，忽然有那么一天，人类决定将文明主体迁往地底继续发展。这个荒唐又仓促的决定需要应付的问题当然很多，但人类毕竟是人类，人类遇上问题总能解决。所以，当历史的车轮缓慢推进到Jared这一代的时候，最初的迁移倡导者已经安详地躺在特制休眠舱中依靠药物营造的幻梦与家人共享天伦之乐了。地球的深处俨然被人类改造成为了生命的乐园。按理说Jared也应当对若干年前那次人类大迁徙心怀感激，因为父亲总念叨他们家就是托于此而发迹的。Jared知道父亲在阳光时代（现在人们习惯这样称呼之前那段地上生活的历史）与母亲共同经营着一家农场，而当人类迁徙计划正式启动之后，他们畜养的牲畜为他们从联合政府那里换取来了相当丰厚的报酬。要知道在深藏于地底的初始聚居点，最值钱的就是生命。这笔钱足够他们一家在聚居点的A级分区过上无比优渥的生活，然而Jared却不像那些同龄又享有同等条件的年轻人一样终日沉迷全息网游。甚至可以说，他总是与他们格格不入。

Jared送给自己的成年礼物是一份向“归乡者”提交的加入申请，这是他的父母意料之中的事情。“归乡者”几乎能算是这个世纪最受关注的民间组织，也有人说它其实由政府官员隐藏在幕后运作。但至少“归乡者”明面上的领袖还是成长于地下的年轻一代（为区别于阳光时代，现在的人们会自称生活于“荧光时代”）。这听起来有些令人难以置信，然而，是的，反倒是那些没有经历过阳光时代的年轻人们对于回归地上生活这一奇思妙想怀抱有无限的热忱。最先做出实际行动的是一些露营兼游戏爱好者——他们早就受够那些粗制滥造的换皮游戏了——露营总是排行第一的热门题材。感谢不断进步的科学技术，机械外骨骼加上一些沉甸甸的装备就足以提供一个人存活的全部条件了，前提是他们的要求不要太高。不过幸运的是，自从搬到地底之后，人类对于“压缩”的容忍程度又上升到了一个新的等级，无论是压缩住宅、压缩衣物还是压缩食品。更何况有一些先锋科学家挺身而出，大胆地对“归乡者”提出的“日出计划”表示支持。他们最新的科研成果显示，那次迫使人类不得不进行浩浩荡荡的大迁徙（实际上，整个迁徙过程都安静有序）的灾难以及灾难带来的后续影响已经从地表消失得无影无踪了。绝大多数的反对者都在听取完先锋科学家们的报告后迅速转换了立场。因为这份声明至少可以保证那些立志在地上重建人类聚居点的年轻人们不会在暴露于地表的那一刻就立时死去。

Jared的父母也是在这之后才真正支持Jared成为“归乡者”中的一员的。他们愿意帮助Jared做好参与“日出计划”所需要的各种准备，但连Jared自己都不知道应当要准备些什么，除了微不足道的一点紧张和更多的好奇与期待。成为“归乡者”的成员并不代表着他拥有了能够自由地往返于地上与地下的无限量通行证，他必须经受严格的考核。于是Jared在接受高等教育的同时还得兼顾“归乡者”的培训课程。在训练基地里，Jared认识了几个不错的朋友。他们总是开玩笑说Jared完全没有参与课程的必要，因为他们确信他只需要挺直腰板就能呼吸到地表的空气。被拥有无休止的耐心的AI导师折磨得疲惫不堪的Jared很情愿这样的玩笑成真，但他清楚地知道自己并没有生长出与身高相配的足够坚硬的颅骨。

似乎每个人想要重返地上的目的都不太一样，这是在训练基地中显而易见的。参与者们年龄不一，身份各异。更早之前，“归乡者”甚至主动吸纳过许多在法律的灰色地带大肆活动的知名人士，而这些大人物在“日出计划”需要捐赠的时候恰好表现得极为慷慨——看来他们相当愿意扩张自己的生意版图。这导致一部分正直的民众很快发起了反对“日出计划”的示威游行。他们谴责“归乡者”的偏袒是在助长违法犯罪行径的嚣张气焰，但“归乡者”的新闻发言人声称不法分子也拥有回归故乡的权利和自由——换句话说，安分守己的“归乡者”们不得不自行提高警惕，只有保持高度小心的人才能够安然无恙地度过“日出计划”的丛林期——这是最仓促、最混乱、最令人难以忍受的第一阶段。这样糟糕的局面直到联合政府决定根据“日出计划”营造的人类聚居点统筹规划执法机构的建设才大有改善。

Jared似乎总是人群中尤为幸运的那个。等到他终于取得“归乡者”颁发的“上升许可”时，他也从联合大学顺利毕业了。与此同时，“日出计划”成功地从丛林期过渡到了相对安定的筑巢期。就像运作地下的权力机构一样，联合政府基本控制了地上的局势，开始有条不紊地布局人类所需要的基础设施。科学家们试图推动生物群落的恢复，而前往地表观光成为了旅游业的一部分。加入“归乡者”已经能够名正言顺地列入职业生涯规划之内。当Jared的AI导师授予他“上升许可”（一枚向日葵状的金属徽章，需要Jared自行佩戴）时，这个柔和的女声按照既有的程序对他说：“根据人才分配管理条例，我们很高兴地通知你，0109号学员，你即将被派遣前往N-A-13号人类聚居点生活和工作。据我所知，他们恰好需要一名优秀的工程师。”

“那他们恐怕要失望了。”Jared仔细地佩戴好这枚来之不易的徽章。尽管微笑与否并不会影响到AI导师对他的综合评价，他仍旧习惯性地笑着说道，“我加入‘归乡者’并不是为了在某一天填补一个地上聚居点中工作岗位的空缺，而是为了填补我自己那有空缺的——灵魂？——哈，我可花了不少时间才让爸妈相信这不是我临时编造出的故弄玄虚的借口。您能理解我的意思么，女士？”

“人工智能无法理解灵魂，除非你希望我帮助你查询这个词语在字典辞书中的释义，0109号学员。”AI导师和颜悦色（这当然是Jared揣摩出的它的表情）地说，耐心得像是无数次在烹饪训练中提醒Jared他架在火上的肉实际并没有烤熟那样。Jared知道这是他能够得到的最好的答案了。只要不探讨灵魂，AI导师仍然扮演着他最资深的引路人和最得力的助手。

为了避免被安插进一个对口的地上岗位，Jared不得不签署一份又一份的风险责任告知书。与他同期毕业的学员们大都十分诧异，因为N-A-13号人类聚居点是迄今为止发展得最为完备的聚居点之一，那里提供的工作岗位甚至比地下的某些收入较为微薄的工作更具吸引力。但Jared努力摆脱它的样子就像想方设法地嚼碎一块彩虹橡皮糖。就连他的好朋友们都不能完全地理解他的行为动机。譬如被分配到了N-A-14号人类聚居点的Chad。他对自己即将前往的地区耿耿于怀，于是旁敲侧击地询问Jared未来的打算。Jared拒绝一份收益颇多的工作本身就足够令人惊诧了，因此Chad甚至能对Jared打算开一家花店这一疯狂的决定反应平平。他只是快乐地缩在Jared巨大的沙发里，学着Jared的样子大嚼橡皮糖，同时含糊不清地说：“感谢明天的太阳！（荧光时代的人们对于太阳的态度显然是尊敬的）老兄，你还不是我听说过的最怪的怪胎。”

Jared不知道该不该阻止他，但Chad很快又开始复述他宣讲了无数遍的怪胎排行榜了。这么多怪人里只有一个能收获Jared完全的兴趣。Chad称呼他为“神秘人”，倒不是因为他是伏地魔那种恐怖指数极高的怪胎，而是因为这个被叙述的对象确实十分神秘。唯一较为明确的信息是他长着一张过分漂亮的脸，就连这也来自一层又一层带有大量“似乎”“应该”“也许”的虚浮的转述（然而人类不像深海鱼，哪怕转移到地下生活也会不断推动整容技术的进步。荧光时代的美貌已然十分泛滥），除此之外八卦搜罗者竟然一无所获。神秘人保持神秘的方式之一就是他会不定期地更换不同的笔名出版自己的小说，但忠实粉丝们总会通过他独特的写作风格认出他来，并在社交网络上迅速地曝光神秘人的崭新马甲。可惜他们能做的就仅限于此了。难以想象在这个人人都近乎赤身裸体的时代里居然还有人能够保持这样纯正的神秘感，秩序的奇怪颠倒让这个神秘人面临着曾经在一群衣冠楚楚的人中脱光衣物肆意奔跑的人才会面临的处境。而神秘人投身的领域也着实叫人难以捉摸。在务实的荧光时代，创作小说几乎能与不务正业划上等号。与AI相比，这些所谓的小说家们创作的效率低得简直像一个上不了台面的粗俗的笑话。但每一个读者都认为神秘人的小说有一种神秘的吸引力，而这份吸引力的来源则是想象——一种AI难以完全模拟出的思维活动。文学评论家们（其中包括了AI）把神秘人的小说创作称为人类对AI提出的想象力挑战。这不是什么引人注目的大新闻，只是一行会排列在电子刊物上的文字。人类时不时就要在不同的领域中挑战AI，但结局通常会是失败。在接受失败这一层面上，每一个人类都习以为常。

尽管Chad出于对无聊传闻的热衷不断鼓动Jared加深对神秘人的了解，但Jared还是决定在能够安稳地坐进自己的花店打发时间之后才开始真正地阅读神秘人的作品。在这之前，他全部的心力都消耗在了花店的建设和运营上。Jared的住宅兼花店隶属于N-A-50号人类聚居点管辖，但它们的情况用比邻而居加以修饰或许会更加妥当。因为Jared的花店更像是被阳光时代留下的地上遗迹包围起来的完整的、孤零零的建筑。他为这处房产彻底地花光了账户里的所有积蓄，所以建造地下温室以及维持住宅生命系统运行的投入绝大多数源于父母的资助。除去建设资金，花店的一切事务都由Jared自行打理。Jared自己培育鲜花，自己设计花束的包装，甚至自己试着用木板制作老式的花盆。地上的生活当然与地下很不一样。Jared会花很长时间听风在夜里穿过地上遗迹的呼啸声，并且沉迷于观看每一次日出和日落，甚至试图在不查询正确答案的基础上数清能够用肉眼观测到的星星的数量。他起先靠压缩食品过活，但他最终没有荒废自己曾经接受过的烹饪训练。而事实证明，一个饥肠辘辘的人会烹饪出这个世界上现存的最美味的食物。

Jared的日程在随性而为和井井有条之间不断跳跃，唯一不变的是定期向N-A-50号人类聚居点的生存物资管理中心订购补给。值得一提的是，每一个为Jared运输生活物资的配送员最后都成为了他的好朋友和忠实客户——以及友善热情的人形移动广告牌。他们的日常工作几乎为Jared编织了一个覆盖面极广的鲜花贩售网络。这间唯一的地上花店的名气越来越大，甚至有旅游团将Jared的花店当做景点之一慕名前来参观（整整一天Jared都在供应茶和咖啡，以及数不清的彩虹糖豆）。尽管在地上开设一家花店的举动十分疯狂，但Jared的想法是对的，没有人会不喜欢鲜花——尤其是在荒芜的、破败的、孤独的地表之上，鲜花甚至能比强光手电更快地点亮一个人的双眼。

鲜花在舒适的地下聚居点远远算不上什么奢侈的装饰物件，甚至很多人更中意那些永远没有死去的风险的人造花束（尽管科技的进步大大延长了鲜花的保质期）。奇怪的是，一旦鲜花出现在了地表之上，人们便纷纷表现得像是从来没有见过它似的。N-A-50号聚居区的公寓管理员还询问过Jared是否有为公寓批量供应鲜花的打算，Jared很乐意以做买卖的方式完成花与美的传递，但“批量”这个词汇遭到了他的拒绝。因为任何东西沾上了“批量”都准没好事。

Jared这样对他的客户们说：“我在温室里种植鲜花，也在这里把花包装成漂亮的花束。是的，这里是有许多花，有的仍然通行着曾用名，有的只留下了一串代号。您可以停留您能想象到的足够长的时间挑选您喜欢的鲜花或者花束——就像拼图似的。为了找到真正缺失的那一块，我们总得耗上一些时间。”

正因如此，Jared的花店才一直没有确切的打烊时段。谁也不知道顾客什么时候会来，谁也不知道今天来的顾客会在店中徘徊多久。而花店关门意味着Jared预备回到房间里享受他一个人的夜晚了——通常是看些阳光时代的经典电影（这是Jared温习地上生活常识的主要手段），偶尔也会放放音乐，琢磨着给花束的包装纸设计点新的图案。他像往常一样在自己并不十分宽敞的（显然，对于Jared而言）店面里转悠了一圈，确定每一个他亲手制作的花架都保持着一如既往的牢固。就在Jared打算把一个小型花束从陈列柜的第二层移到更为显眼的第三层时，他发现花店外的地上遗迹似乎有什么不太寻常的动静。Jared知道那处遗迹或许是几段倒塌的墙壁什么的，没有人在意它，它也不大碍事，因此它始终没有被挪动过。但现在其中一段墙壁上多出了一团黑影，Jared不能确定那是不是猫狗之类的小动物——这话说出来有损人类的体面，然而事实就是，当人类重返地表之后，遗弃伴侣动物的行为也随之被带回了地上。Jared就曾经帮助过一只年幼的黄金猎犬，现在他成了N-A-50号聚居区公寓管理小组的编外成员。如果运气够好，现在Jared还会再为他们培养一位。

Jared知道被遗弃的动物通常都会处于惊恐之中，为了不惊扰那位初来乍到的小朋友，Jared在花店里把手电的亮度调到了最低。但是就在Jared离开花店两三步之后，他立刻知道自己的判断出了大错。他（现在可以用他了）显然是人类的一员。这位花店的新客人（或许是）尽可能地以一种舒适的姿势坐在这段阳光时代留下来的倒塌的墙壁上，身后背着一个堪称巨大的双肩包，怀里是一把吉他，Jared误以为是尾巴的部分原来是吉他的琴头。他很快听到了Jared故意放重的脚步声。Jared这么做是为了避免不声不响地现身而惊吓到他，他似乎也已经对突然冒出高大同类这件事习以为常。Jared慢慢把手电筒的光束移动到他身边时，他正好取下了夹在琴头的调音器，抬起头来笑着冲Jared打了个友好的招呼。

“嗨。”他很是轻快地说，反手把调音器塞进了背包侧边的袋口，而后抓过了放在身边的琴包，“我打扰到您的生意了么，先生？”

“什么？不，不，当然没有。”Jared走近了一些，否定得仓促且不大流利。这并非是因为他在编造一个谎言，而是因为他与这个陌生人的眼睛有了一次短暂的对视。这双眼睛让他很不合时宜地想到了Chad念叨过无数次的“神秘人”——绝不是他怀疑那个怪里怪气的神秘小说家近在咫尺的缘故（尽管摸黑在花店门口的遗迹上演奏吉他的打算确实有一点奇怪）。Jared只是认为“过分漂亮”这样的搭配应该被小心保留并精心呵护着，直到现在被用来形容这双明亮的、即使在黑夜中也依旧深蕴微光的金绿色眼睛。他不知道主动示好是否过于突兀，但他下意识地伸出了那只不需要抓握手电筒的手，像已经重复过无数次的自我介绍那样说：“你好？——我是Jared。”

“Jensen。”陌生人（现在Jared知道他名叫Jensen）用力地握了握Jared伸来的大手，这样的力度让Jared感受到了以另一种方式表达出的热情。实际上Jensen借用了这次握手的力道起身，他的吉他已经安安稳稳地装进了琴包里，现在被他提在手上。Jared在他还没有进行下一步动作时抢先问道：“你需要帮助吗？Jensen？我的意思是你一个人——我还以为——现在这样晚——坐在这里。你是迷路了吗？还是旅行团的落单游客？”

他很快发现自己说得太多太快了，为此感到有些脸红，但仍鼓足勇气迎上Jensen饶有兴趣的目光说：“我就住在这，你能看到的，就是那家花店。所以如果你有什么需要——”

“这正是我坐在这里的原因，Jared。”Jensen笑着说，腾出手来拨了拨自己被风吹乱的头发。这话听起来有些没头没脑，但Jared并不在乎。他正忙着收集这些简短的字句里满溢出来的真挚的赞赏，“你有一家很棒的花店。”

“所以……如果你愿意进去坐坐？”Jared开始紧张了，他不得不分出一点心思训斥自己。这时候出现的紧张是完全没有必要的。他尽量在手电筒昏暗的光线下（Jared完全忘了可以把它调得更亮一些）不动声色地观察Jensen的神情，有些不安地等待着一个答案。但Jensen表现得像他才是那个长舒了一口气的人似的。那双漂亮的、满是笑意的绿眼睛盯住了Jared。

“为什么不？”他欣然应下了Jared的邀约。这一刻Jared觉得自己是被选中的，这证明Jensen的眼睛在某些时刻能替代聚光灯的功效——这样的聚光灯值得专门建造一个博物馆。他在飘飘然中听见Jensen带着笑意继续说道，“毕竟你有一家这么棒的花店。”

作为一名优秀的花店店主，Jared当然知道要如何招待一位客人。他的头脑里正反复播放着招待旅行团的一天。咖啡配上彩虹糖豆是一个绝妙的想法，但是不太适合现在这个时间段。所以Jared把咖啡替换成了冒着热气的甜牛奶。花店的座位布置得简洁又舒适，Jared先帮着Jensen放好了他的背包和吉他（Jensen对吉他的珍视肉眼可见），然后便请他坐上了有软垫的圆面高脚木凳。他很快从楼上的起居室里端出了一杯冒着热气的牛奶和一碟堆成小山的彩虹糖豆，这时候Jensen已经挨个欣赏过了店里的花架。Jared放下牛奶，自己吃掉了一颗糖豆，赶在Jensen道谢前对他说：“我只是觉得你会想吃点什么——你不介意的话。我再去拿两个罐头。”

“不，Jared，糖豆就足够了，谢谢你的糖豆。”Jensen看起来像是凭空收获了一份惊喜，Jared立刻感觉刚刚送进嘴里的糖豆融化在了舌尖上。两个相识不久的成年人并肩坐着大吃糖豆，其中一个还佐以一杯热牛奶，这绝对是能登上Chad的怪胎排行榜的头号怪事。但Jared确信两名参与者都觉得这是一种享受。Jensen还含着一粒糖豆的时候便说：“这在地上的聚居点很难吃到。因为生存物资管理中心似乎认为糖豆并不是必要的日常补给。”

“他们当然是这样想的。”Jared大笑着说，往嘴里塞了三颗糖豆，同时隐秘地眨了眨眼睛，“不过我在那边有一个好朋友——她理解这种需求，愿意给我提供一些糖豆。”

Jensen配合地笑出了声。Jared喜欢这种氛围。他们才刚刚认识——或者说Jared才刚刚把Jensen从遗迹上捡回自己的花店，他们就立即成为了好朋友。Jared把糖豆吃去了不可忽视的一大部分，填补空缺的则是花店的由来故事以及Jared本人的一些成长经历。Jensen听得相当认真，并在Jared希望他露出笑容的时候为Jared展现了他最棒的微笑——完美得就像这间花店和这些糖豆。但Jared说得实在是太多了，最后连简单的发音都变成了针对Jared的嗓子的一种折磨，他至少跑上楼为自己续过三次加冰的苏打水。这时候他才想起他对Jensen还几乎全然无知。不过Jared已经彻底抛弃了最初的小心谨慎，转而以一种兴致勃勃的态度热切地打听Jensen的来历了。Jensen趁着自己还能保持安静的时候喝掉了最后一点牛奶，但Jared一刻不停地催促他“说说你自己”。Jensen不得不把糖豆投进他的嘴里以换得片刻安宁。他想了想，决定首先回答Jared最感兴趣的问题：“很高兴你愿意收留我过夜。但是，Jared，我不是你说的那种‘搞不清方向的笨瓜’，也不是地表旅行团的成员。事实上，我的生活就是在不同的人类聚居点之间游历——这是一份相当古老的职业，Jared。我称呼自己为吟游诗人。”

“哈，吟游诗人。Jensen，这听起来酷爆了，我还以为你是来勘测门前那块遗迹坐标什么的呢。”Jared把自己的苏打水往Jensen的牛奶杯里倒去了一半。他其实预想了许多答案，但Jensen给出的答复不属于那一箩筐的职业中的任何一种。现在他对Jensen的态度堪称是肃然起敬了，“你是怎么想到做这个的？你平时就是抱着吉他四处周游？遇到有光亮的地方就停留那么一下？就像在我的花店门口那样？说到这个——你在聚居点有固定的住所吗？是不是就在这附近？”又是Jared式的问题轰炸。好在他还记得把"如果你需要鲜花那么现在立刻就给我地址"与糖豆一道咽进肚子里。

“我随时可以回去。”Jensen语焉不详地说，用半杯苏打水遮住嘴唇抿起的弧度。但Jared知道其实他并不介意自己那一连串的发问，只是单纯地享受保持一点神秘感带来的乐趣——Jared又想起了神秘人——但现在他还是带着怪胎排行榜一同滚蛋吧。Jensen比神秘人坦诚得多，而且Jared坚定地相信神秘人那张经由流言加工美化过的脸蛋在Jensen的眼睛前会黯然失色，所以他决定把神秘人狠狠踢出自己的大脑，以免他占据过多的空间——现在这里是Jensen的地盘。Jensen说起了他作为吟游诗人四处旅行的见闻，分享了一些相当实用的生存和露营技巧——或许还有他的创作什么的——现在话题转向了歌与诗之间的联系——灵魂？——谁知道呢。Jared在这场原本由他引领的谈话里晕头转向，甚至不知道是该看Jensen星光存储器（这是地下非常受欢迎的儿童玩具）似的眼睛还是闪着水光的嘴唇——还有睫毛——拢着杯子的手指——或者说一切。Jared确信自己想拥抱他。Jared拥抱过很多人，他知道拥抱是多么强烈的传递情感的方式。

“所以，Jared，你愿意听听看吗？”Jensen敲了敲装着糖豆的小碟，为数不多的糖豆晃动起来，Jared很快从自己的神游里脱身了。他茫然地看着Jensen，不知道他们进行到了哪一步。Jensen无法面对这样的目光责备他的分心，只好把刚才已经进行完毕的交流过程简单重复了一遍。

“你跟我说你是新一期‘归乡者’中的0109号学员。我说你有一个与你的花店十分相配的编号。你问我为什么，觉得它好像只是一串再普通不过的数字似的。现在我已经组织好了答案。”Jensen说，同时考虑着要不要向Jared投掷糖豆，以便让他清醒一些，“答案会使用吟游诗人的方式公布，我得去拿我的吉他，但还有一件事需要提前确认——Jared，你确定这附近没有狼群吗？”

“有，而且它们一定会被你吸引来的。”Jared相当迅速地明白了过来，匆匆去为Jensen取来了他的吉他，还不忘提高了声音续完这个玩笑，“但是听过了你的歌，那些狼最终决定把我吃掉——这样你就有素材创作新的作品了。而且它还是一个绝妙的悲剧。”

就算Jared喝的不是苏打水，而是度数极高的烈酒，他也不能想象出现在发生在眼前的情形。Jensen拨着吉他的弦为他唱一首即兴发挥的歌，嗓音有些微低哑，目光温柔得能融化碟子里剩下的所有糖豆。他们离最近的人类聚居点还有很长一段距离，在被夜色笼罩住的孤独的花店里，Jared是Jensen唯一的听众，但他的直觉告诉他Jensen的听众还包括了花店里的所有鲜花——尤其是那些玫瑰。这是歌词特别提到过的。Jensen说他的歌词来源于一首古老的诗，Jared猜测今天的它或许跟吟游诗人这个奇妙的职业一样古朴又寂寥。Jared的想象力似乎从来没有这么丰富过——或者说，他很少把这样长的时间全部用于想象。在他的想象里，他先后扮演了Jensen的吉他、花店的玫瑰和在一个平行时空中更早遇见Jensen的他自己。最后他听着Jensen的歌声心满意足地数碟子里的糖豆。这些剩余的糖豆分别被命名为“灵魂”“肉体”“流浪”“家园”和“玫瑰”——除了“玫瑰”被专门留给Jensen，剩下的都进了Jared的嘴巴。他一次又一次重复购买同样的糖豆，但只有这一次的糖豆出人意料地充实了Jared的灵魂（试图使用糖豆充实灵魂也太奇怪了。Jared心中那个声音高叫着。最后它也被清扫出了Jared的大脑）——他或许不应当考虑糖豆的制造流程，而应当好好想想如何留下这位神秘的、奇妙的、过分漂亮（现在这个搭配属于他了）的吟游诗人。

Jensen用吟游诗人的方式透露了答案，Jared确信自己准确地接收到了。现在Jensen转而弹起了轻松又欢快的小调，好像Jared的花店突然变成了阳光之下的小酒馆似的。Jared原本打算用糖豆敲击碟子为他伴奏，但效果似乎不算太好。于是他难得安静地欣赏了一会，在Jensen拨弦的速度越来越慢之后试探着开口说：“为什么不留在这里好好休息一下呢，Jensen？——当然啦，我知道你的目的地是最近的聚居点，你或许在那有一套小公寓什么的。但是你必须得承认你也很喜欢我的花店——你说这里是你见过最棒的花店。我有空余的房间，也有不限量供应的食品和热水。你会成为历史上第一个在花店里创作诗歌并为之谱曲的吟游诗人的，Jensen？你可以把自己当做花店观光团，反正已经有人这么做了。等你真的需要动身前去附近的聚居点的时候，我可以送你——我们会一起去。”

“太感谢了，Jared，我可没想过我的创作可以在这家独一无二的花店里兑换到免费的食宿供应。”Jensen停下了弹奏，看向身侧的Jared笑着说，“不过，Jared，向别人提出邀请的时候需要再谨慎一些。你知道没有人能拒绝你这种——嗯——得天独厚的目光，对吧？”

太好了。这正是我需要加以利用的。之前那一部分致力于规劝的思想已经被Jared赶跑很久了。现在是Jared自己在心里无声地欢呼。Jensen收好了吉他，而Jared为Jensen拿上了他那个巨大无比的双肩旅行包（不知道为什么，在Jared身上它便显得没有那么大了），带着Jensen上楼，前去参观他的起居室以及Jensen即将入住的房间。就在他们在窄窄的楼梯上一前一后地走着的时候，Jared又有了一个新的打算。

“Jensen。”尽管Jared很想回头再使用一下自己在Jensen口中“战无不胜”的目光，但是在楼梯上突然停住实在是太奇怪了，他只能遗憾地继续走着。在即将踏上最后一级台阶前，他终于若无其事地询问他说，“我有一个还算不错的露台，冰箱里也有点啤酒什么的——我知道这没什么大不了的。但是——你愿意和我一起看一看日出吗？Jensen？就在明天早餐前？”

Fin.

*莎士比亚《第109号十四行诗》

啊，请无论如何别说我负心，  
虽然我好像被离别减少了热力。  
我不能离开你胸中的我的灵魂，  
正如我也离不开自己的肉体；  
你的胸膛是我的爱的家：我已经  
旅人般流浪过，现在是重回家园；  
准时而到，也没有随时光而移情，——  
我自己带水来洗涤自己的污点。  
虽然我的品性中含有一切人  
都有的弱点，可千万别相信我会  
如此荒谬地玷污自己的品性,  
竟为了空虚而抛弃你全部优美；  
我说，广大的世界是空空如也，  
其中只有你，玫瑰呵！是我的一切。

*祝大家情人节快乐！|ू･ω･` )


End file.
